Introspection
by peachgrl10
Summary: ... a small smile was plastered on her face, she spoke in a voice so peaceful and gentle, that it made the words strangely more terrifying. “Tell me, Sasuke, how do you feel…?”SasSak. First naruto fanfic. Bear with me. Sakura OOC.
1. Unprepared

AN: I do not own any characters in this story…blah, blah, blah.

It was dark and the rain was hitting both of their pale stone like bodies.

As the mousy pink headed girl stared off into the distance, while the boy with the placid face stared at the lifeless body that had once inhabited his brother. Sakura tilted her head slightly towards Sasuke, a small smile plastered on her face, she spoke in a voice so peaceful and gentle, that it made the words strangely more terrifying. "Tell me, Sasuke, how do you feel…?" "…" No sound came from his mouth. With a heavy sigh, Sakura lifted her head upwards and stared at the clouds, like a kid trying to figure out the shapes made by the clouds. But she couldn't, these clouds were different, they were dark and dull, shaped into a perfect circle, almost as if they too scared of changing into something unknown. She laughed at the clouds, almost mockingly; they reminded her too much of a certain someone. She turned her head to the side, to face Sasuke directly, and titled his face upwards with her fingers so they're eyes could meet, "I…can't tell you what you should be feeling right now, nor can even feel what you feel, Sasuke, I… can't help you…" She stared at him, trying to assimilate together his different facial expressions. She gave up after sometime, shifted her tattered outfit, and walked away from Sasuke. As she continued walking, she was aware that Sasuke had been following her for quite sometime, she stopped abruptly, and with her back still facing towards Sasuke she broke the silence, "Why do you follow me?" She was a bit annoyed with herself, because she knew she wouldn't get an answer, though, she shivered a little when she heard the peculiar icy voice of Sasuke Uchiha, "I…I…have no place to go." "Hmph..so you think I do?" Sakura scoffed. With a sigh of defeat, she waved her hand around lazily, as to permit Sasuke to follow her. Soon seconds turned into minutes, and minutes turned to hours, Sakura couldn't tolerate the unbearable silence anymore, how could Sasuke stay so utterly composed under such difficult circumstances, why did he always shield himself away from others, if Sasuke wasn't willing to say anything, well then hell, she sure was, "…Often times, Sasuke, people say that only the closest of friends fight. But, really, fighting is just a conflict between two individuals. After all, humans cannot understand each other solely by telling the truth. It's impossible to stay away from being hurt for a lifetime. But, try your best not to hurt those around you." And with that, they reached the Hidden Leaf Village, the village in which the two had grown up in, it was sad, this village, was probably the only thing that the two would ever have in common…

AN:

All right, I admit, this story should not be rated mature, although, this is only the first chapter, currently I'm writing the rough draft of ch. 2-3, soooo don't fret, I promise I **will** write material appropriate for the M-rating on fanfiction….if you perverts know what I mean…;p MWAHAHAHAHA!


	2. Noticing

AN: Unfortunately, I do not own Naruto……. :'(

"Since you've been ordered to stay under surveillance, Sasuke, I have been told by the Hokage, that you, for some time will reside at Haruno, Sakura's apartment." Said the calm masked ninja with gray hair. "…If that is my punishment, then I shall follow through with it, sensei." Sasuke said through clenched teeth. Out of all the people it had to be Haruno, I mean sure, she healed his battered body after he had finally killed his brother, and allowed that the Hokage surpress his punishment, but did he REALLY need to live together with her. _I didn't even ask for her useless help, I allowed her to do those things only because I was in total shock, system overload you might say. _As his old sensei made his way through the rock-covered path, Sasuke couldn't help but be mesmerized by the tiny yet quaint house. It was made out of different shades of yellow, it made the house shine bright against the sun, inside the bare plaster walls and the terra-cotta floor gave the house a rustic feel. He couldn't help but feel as if he was strangely home. He turned around quickly remembering that Kakashi was still behind him, he starred directly at a closed door. "Hn..I must've kept him waiting, man he's impatient." He heard the floor panels creak a little, but ignored it. "So, Sasuke, do you always talk to yourself when no ones around?" Said a calm, soothing voice from behind. "Hn." He took a good look at her carefully he couldn't help but gawk. Her once long, flowy pink hair was now cut down very short; it complimented her heart shaped face with all of its modernized layers. Her body gained more curves, in all the right places. Her cream colored skirt which was short in the front and mid length in the back made her legs look perfect (not that they weren't already). She wore a red colored shirt, which was cut low in the front allowing you to see little cleavage, but enough to fulfill you; the shirt ended one inch above her belly button. Behind the shirt she wore a black mesh top which ended half an inch above her belly button, allowing everyone to see her tattoo around her belly button, which by the way was adorned by a piercing. _Has she always been this beautiful, just yesterday, she looked like a total train wreck! _"Welcome…er…home?" Sakura said breaking Sasuke's train of thought. "Hn." Sasuke said as he watched Sakura's eyes roll. "Please if you're going to be staying here, try NOT to ruin my life." She said in a pleading voice. _Ruin her life? What does she mean? Does she not want me here, I'll gladly leave, but is she not fond of me anymore? Why is this even bothering me?! Ugh…I have no time for this, I need to lie down. "_Room?" he said coolly "Here, it's next to mine, if you have any questions, knock before you enter, okay?" She said in a calm voice. He bounced his head up and down. "Oh and one more thing, this house is very old, so these doors don't have locks on them, mind you, I'll be taking a shower so, don't even think about entering the bathroom within 30 minutes." She commanded. He stood still as he watched her perfect form retreat into the bathroom. If Sasuke was going to live with Haruno, he'd make the best out of it. He would have Haruno wrapped around his finger, begging and pleading for more, she, was merely his little toy; a plaything. He didn't care much about Haruno, after all, how could you care about someone when the only thing you have in common is where the two of you were born……….

AN: Well, I know my chapters are short and all, but ch.3's rough draft is waaay longer than 1 and 2's, so bear with me, oh and lemons….are on the way!!! Perverts will be pleased soon I promise! :DDDDD


End file.
